The Wind's Gunman
by MTLink
Summary: Axl and his little brother Cole are submitted into the DWMA as one of the strongest pairs in the academy, teamed up with the top team. How will the brothers live, and what will happen. OCx? OCxTsubaki
1. Death City

**Hey guys! This is my first story so don't get mad if I mess up a bit. Well, enjoy! **

**-Axl's POV**

Cole and I have had some bad walks to school, but this one trumps them all. It was our first day at DWMA, but we were in the EAT class, instead of the regular old NOT. Back to the walk. We were ambushed by 3 kieshin eggs.

Too bad these idiots thought I we were just regular citizens. I looked over at my little brother and weapon partner, Cole. He was wearing his usual red hoodie and jeans, with his backwards baseball cap, covering his red hair that covered one of his brown eyes. I was wearing my black and red trenchcoat with black beanie, with my silver hair and neon green eyes.

Cole seemed to be really annoyed. "Can we just get this over with Axl?" Cole said in an angry tone. "Fine, fine. Change into your weapon." I said back to him. Cole flashed silver and turned into a revolver and I grabbed him. "Heh, time to die ki-." I cut him off by sticking Cole into his mouth and shot him, destroying him completely. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Cole yelled in annoyance. I laughed and elbowed the kieshin behind me in the gut and shot him in between the eyes. I kicked the last one and shot him ten times in the chest. "About time, Axl." Cole retorted. "Shut up, Cole." I snapped back. We both laughed loudly.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

Just as Cole was finishing off the last kieshin egg, we heard voices wondering where the gunshots were coming from. I called them over to where we were. The first around the corner was a spiky blue-haired short kid and a tall girl with black hair and a ponytail. "The great and mighty Black*Star has found the source! Yahoo!" The blue-haired kid announced. "Black*Star, we found them because they called us over." The black haired girl said quietly. The next people who came around the corner was a boy with black hair with 3 white stripes in it, and two busty girls behind him, one much shorter than the other. "Could you be any louder Black*Star? You should try to learn from Tsubaki." The boy in the middle said. The last two rounded the corner, one girl with blonde hair and a short trenchcoat, and another in jacket with white hair and wearing a headband. "Oh good, you found them. When I heard gunshot's I had a feeling it was you two. Axl and Cole, correct? Lord Death told us about you. I'm Maka." She said in a cheerful tone. Then she introduced me to the rest of the group. I guess today might turn out well.


	2. The Battle

**Hey guys! Since some people seem to like it, I'm going to upload a lot more! By the way, I'm not sure if I should make my OC hook up with either one of the gang, or a new character. How about you guys decide! In your reviews, tell me if I should make a new character or X him with one of the group, and if so, who should it be? (BTW they're both straight, so no Black*Star or Kid, ok?) Also, give me details on what should the new character should look like if you want a new girl instead! Enjoy!**

**Cole's POV**

So the group was showing us around the academy when something really interesting happened. As they were asking us where we were staying, I just responded with the usual "We aren't staying anywhere yet." Usually the people asking would then say "Oh, okay," and then walk away. But instead Maka responded with, "Hey, do you two want to stay at our place? We have lots of room!" Axl seemed content, and I liked the idea. Just when Axl was about to say okay, Soul cut him off with, "Wait! If you wanted to stay with us, you should have a little sparring session to see how you fight! It's the cool thing to do." Axl was about to say something, probably about how we were busy or some crap. I however, was fired up! We haven't sparred in years! So I responded with, "Axl, we are doing this! And no, you can't change my mind. I don't care if you are—" Axl cut me off with, "I was about to say: You're on!" He smirked, "Your big brother isn't all responsibility and no fun! You should know me better than that." I laughed, "Well, then what are we waiting for, let's get a teacher and go outside!" Soul exclaimed.

-1 HOUR LATER-

After we asked Sid to observe and got ready, we were standing outside the entrance to the DWMA, with a very large audience, even Lord Death was watching with the help of a mirror! Soul and I were both in our weapon forms. I was fired up and he looked ready to fight. Axl smirked and asked, "Hey, Cole, you ready to show 'em how we roll?" "I was born ready!" I yelled in excitement and determination. "3, 2, 1, fight!" Sid announced with a loud cheer from the crowd. Maka attacked first with a downward slash, but Axl easily blocked it with the revolver (me of course.) and retaliated with a soul pulse attack. Maka looked surprised but then smirked again and jumped back. Axl aimed and shot with extreme accuracy, red soul shots firing from my barrel, concentrated into extremely powerful shots. Maka got clipped with a couple of shots but dodged them relatively well. She ran closer and attacked again. "Let's end this Soul!" She yelled. "You want to end this? Then let's end this!"Axl yelled back with a maniacal smile. I smirked, even though no one could see me. Then we yelled in synchronization, "Let's go! Soul resonance!" I glowed silver and Axl was surrounded with a silver aura. He said in a low voice, "Thousand Soul Shot." He fired one shot, and it split into a thousand shots. Luckily, Axl was using his lowest soul power so Maka wouldn't be badly injured. Maka and Soul were sent flying back. Sid announced, "The winners are Axl and Cole!" There was a loud cheer from the crowd.

I changed back into my human form and Axl and I ran off to help Maka and Soul up. After standing up, Maka and Soul laughed. "Wow, you have to be one of the best meister-weapon pair I've ever seen!" Maka said cheerfully. I noticed Maka's father was giving Axl and I the death stare from the audience. Maka threw a relatively thick book and hit her dad head on. Then he went on whining about how his daughter hated him. Well, Axl laughed his head off. Soon all of us were laughing. Then Soul said, "Well, I think you guys are cool enough to stay at our place." He smirked. I adjusted my baseball cap and pointed a finger at Soul like a gun. "Well, you're not _too _bad yourself." I retorted. We all laughed a bit more and then Axl and I grabbed our suitcases and followed Maka and Soul to our new place.


	3. Settling in

** This chapter's gonna be pretty chill, with a bit of humor. I hope you enjoy. In a couple of episodes the OC x Tsubaki will happen and a couple of episodes later if I don't get any suggestions I'll just randomly make a new character. Enjoy!**

**Axl's POV**

I woke up in my new room, right across the hall from my brother's room. I decorated my room yesterday. It was covered in game and rock band posters. My guitar in the corner and my laptop on my desk, along with some gun posters. I yawned and swung my legs off the bed. I brushed my hair, put on my black and red trenchcoat, and put on my black beanie with a red death mask on sewn in the fabric. I Then I checked the clock. 9:18. I was supposed to make breakfast today… I ran out of my room, hoping what I was fearing was not happening. I ran into the kitchen and saw Maka and Soul sitting at the table. I asked in a panicked matter, "Where's Cole!?" Maka responded with, "Oh, he's making breakfast. He decided he should let you sleep in after that fight yesterday." I ran into the next room yelling, "NO NO NO!" As I rounded the corner, I saw flour and sugar on the ground, eggs on the wall, and burning bacon. I peeked into the kitchen and saw the worst cooking station I've ever seen. "COLE! WHAT IS THE FIRST RULE OF US LIVING ON OUR OWN!?" I yelled in anger. Cole responded meekly with, "I am not supposed to cook…" I sighed and told him, "Just clean this up while I make breakfast." He smiled and said, "Aye sir!" I cracked my knuckles and got ready to make breakfast in only an hour.

**-1 HOUR LATER-**

I walked into the kitchen carrying four plates and set them down on the table. The meal pancakes, bacon, fried eggs, and some orange juice. Maka said, "Thanks for the meal, but can you grab some fish and a glass of milk, our cat likes her breakfast like that." "A glass?" I asked, confused. "Mhm," Maka answered, nodding her head. I grabbed some fish, quickly made them into a little dish, and grabbed a glass of milk. I put it on the table and saw Cole sitting down as well. "Finished?" I asked him. "Yep." Cole responded happily. Just as I was about to sit down, the bathroom open and steam flooded out. I saw a figure come out of the steam wearing a towel. She had purple hair and large… *cough cough* chest… "Hey there, new boys," she said to Cole and I. "I need some help drying off, could you help me?" Then… The towel fell off. I fell back, blood flying out my nose and Cole, who can sometimes be a perv, just stared at her. "Urgh, why. How? But?" I said, absolutely confused. The girl walked away to her room and I got up, shakily. "Can we eat now?" I asked with a shaky voice. Soul responded with, "Yes, please."

**-30 MINUTES LATER-**

We finally finished our food and had settled down. "How about we go play some basketball?" Soul asked. Cole and I said at the same time, "AWESOME!" So, settling into our new place was interesting, but fun. So, off we went to shoot some hoops.


End file.
